


First Time

by careforacuppatea



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, cupcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforacuppatea/pseuds/careforacuppatea
Summary: What would Cuphead and Mugman's first time be like?





	First Time

**[Original Post](https://rubberhose-cartoons.tumblr.com/post/167858727727/ooo-what-would-cuphead-and-mugs-first-time-be) **

* * *

 Even though the first time for anyone can be scary, the worst part was undressing in front of each other– and yeah, they’ve seen each other naked before, they’re brothers, they use to bathe together as sippycups! –but this time it’s different, because undressing at this age, now, lead to something so _intimate,_ it leaves the two feeling so vulnerable and rather terrified.  
They also hadn’t really seen each other naked in a very long time, since around the age of 10– and so getting naked in new bodies, new young adult, _teenage_ looking bodies– even though Cuphead isn’t very insecure about himself, he did feel nervous showing _Mugman_ how much he’s grown and changed, wondering if Muggsy will find his new body unattractive or.. repulsive.

Same goes for Mugman, if the feeling isn’t more intense for him since he’s _extremely_ insecure about his teenage body, how thin and lanky it is, how lithe and awkward– and he starts shaking when he’s halfway through pulling his pants down, his underwear snagging on his delicate hips;   
it made Cuphead’s mouth go dry when he see’s this, when he get’s to see his brother’s body, vulnerable, naked… it’s beautiful to him.

_Mugman is beautiful to him._

When the boys are done taking their clothes off, they stand a few feet apart, just staring at each other, studying each other, completely helpless now.   
Mugman can barely stare at Cuphead longer for a minute before needing to look away– it’s like staring into the sun; he finds his older brother’s body so handsome, so attractive, so much like him– his shoulders are broad, he’s filled out, he’s as strong as his personality and attitude was and _is_ – and all Mugman can think of is he wants to touch him, reach out and see if he’s as hot as the sun might be.

 Cuphead can only swallow hard as he stares at his little brother’s naked body– trying to memorize every curve, every dip– how soft and supple the fat around his hips and thighs looked. Opposite to his own, Mugman looked so delicate, so soft… dainty.. kind of like a fawn, they were so beautiful to Cuphead, and that natural beauty was comparable to his brothers.

Cuphead flexed his hands, and then he moved towards his brother.

* * *

Foreplay made the whole thing less scary– because the boys had done foreplay _before;_ they’ve touched and explored each other’s bodies a few times already, except with clothes still on-- learned how to push the right buttons, make each other relax and dizzy with desire and need–- and so to make the idea of having real intercourse with each other for the first time melt away, they did was they usually did once alone, horny and needy of each other; Cuphead initiated the kiss, at first soft and sweet, calming to Mugman as he gently sighed into it, then it became much deeper, more passionate and heated, causing Muggsy to gasp as Cuphead nipped at his bottom lip.

They'd grind down on each other, Mugman pinned by his brother on Cuphead’s bed– Mugman dragging his nails down his brother’s back as Cuphead leaves hickeys all on his younger brother’s neck– groaning from the pain of Mugman’s nails digging into his back.  
And then Cuphead moved his hand down to palm and stroke his brother’s cock, and once Mugs' was keening and arching his back wantonly, Cuphead gently prod at Mugman’s entrance– teasing his brother til he’s whimpering Cuphead’s name, whining and arching his back for attention, his body flushed a ruddy red, covered in perspiration, hickeys, bite marks…   
And finally, Cuphead started to try and prepare his younger brother.

His hands are shaking, and no matter how much spit he uses, no matter how many times Mugman tries and reassure his older brother with soft expressions and gentle words– Cuphead still notices, and hates how he can hear his brother moan _painfully_ , flinching with each added finger, and he almost stops when he looks up to see tears gently falling from Mugman’s eyes, the young boy sucking on his bottom lip to keep the sounds of pain from coming out.  
But he doesn’t stop, because Mugman keeps _urging him on_ , despite the tears in his eyes and the sharp pain of being stretched for the first time, telling Cuphead he's ready for it to not feel very good _at first_ – that he wants this, he wants Cuphead so badly that he’d go through worse pain than this just to have Cuphead take him.

So Cuphead adds a total of three fingers once Mugman finally grows comfortable– and then finally, even though they both knew Mugman probably wasn't fully ready– Cuphead pulls his fingers out from Mugman’s entrance and then, sits back.  
Cuphead wanted Mugman to control their first time, because it was Mugman who was going to be fucked anyhow…

 _so_ , shaky and sore from preparation, Mugman awkwardly moves and crawls to position himself above Cuphead’s cock, and nervously, gently, began to sink down onto it.

Cuphead inhaled sharply, letting out a deep groan from the pure bliss from how tight Mugman felt around him as his little brother sank down onto him.

Cuphead had to be careful not to move his brother faster on this as his hands rested on Mugman’s hips, groaning, wincing from how tight and hot it was, and how sadly, they hadn’t used enough spit for lubrication [or that is wasn’t the best lubrication anyhow] and Mugman was surprised from just how big his brother felt, how quick he filled up, how tight and hot and _thrilling_ it felt as he finally sat down entirely to the base.

The two breathed out, everything feel so red hot, how close they felt, physically and emotionally.

Cuphead had to help Mugman move up and down at first, Mugman making a mix of pained, but pleasurable noises right away, due to how uncomfortable it felt and then from the pleasure it brought, especially when he positioned himself in a specific way that it hit a very nice _sweet spot_ deep down inside of him.

Then things began to feel loose, the boys dizzied and dazed from the ecstasy of _fucking_ and _being fucked_ , of how hot their bodies felt; the wanton noises Mugman made only made Cuphead needier, turned on–  
then positions were switched, causing Mugman to squeal and Cuphead to laugh as the two went into missionary style.

Things got more intimate, _close_ , as Cuphead began to move his hips roughly, aggressively, smacking into his brother, feeling the heat grow inside him each time his brother yelped and cried out his name, arching his back, gazing up at Cuphead with those half lidded eyes.

Mugman was so beyond sensitive, being overstimulated by Cuphead playing with and mouthing at his nipples, all while stroking his cock  _and_ fucking him, got Mugs to cum _hard_ , his first orgasm that made him practically _scream_ , arching his back, toes curling.

Cuphead grasping Mugman’s hips bruisingly as he continues to fuck him; the thing that finally sends him over the edge is when he manages to make eye contact with Mugman, seeing how lulled and blissful his brother’s expression was, and then Muggsy tirelessly, lovingly gasping out, “ _I love you_.”

Their first time was certainly _**red hot**_.


End file.
